Clock Tower
Details Walkthrough Starting out .]] Talk to Brother Kojo at the Clock Tower just south-west of the Ardougne Zoo. He will tell you that the clock is broken and that you need to find four different coloured cogs from the dungeon beneath the tower to fix it. Go down the ladder in the room to the south. Then head through the passage to the north-east until you see four large coloured tiles on the floor. These tiles will indicate which direction the corresponding coloured cogs are. Note: Players cannot carry more than one cog at a time, regardless of colour. Obtaining the black cog ''Items required: A bucket of water or ice gloves.'' .]] Head through the north-eastern door and go as far east as you can until you see several level 2 spiders. You will see the black cog surrounded by short walls of fire. This is where the bucket of water or ice gloves come in handy. To pick up the cog, you may either use the bucket of water with the cog or simply wear your ice gloves. This will cool the cog down so that you can pick it up. After getting the black cog, head back to the ladder where you first entered, but don't go up quite yet. You should see four spindles near the ladder; use the black cog with the black spindle. Obtaining the red cog ''Items required: Food and armour (both optional).'' .]] Head through the south-eastern door, indicated by the red tile and walk down the passageway until you see some Ogres. The red cog will be on the floor where the Ogres are. Run over and pick it up then return to the ladder where you came from. Climb up to the and use the red cog on the red spindle. Obtaining the blue cog cage.]] The blue cog is locked inside of a cell with a dungeon rat. You need to find another way to get to it. .]] Go outside of the Clock Tower and head north-east to where Brother Cedric is (from the Monk's Friend quest). You will notice a ladder just south of the camel cage from the Ardougne Zoo. Go down the ladder and follow the long, winding passage for a while until you get to a wall that you can push. Push the wall to get inside and pick up the blue cog. Climb up the ladder that's in this cage and you'll find yourself south of the Clock Tower. Head back inside and climb the stairs to the and use the blue cog with the blue spindle. Obtaining the white cog .]] Return down the ladder under the Clock Tower and head through the north-western door, indicated by the white tile and follow the outer passageway until you find some rat poison (consider taking an extra for Rat Catchers, or you can make one when you need it with kwuarm and red spiders' eggs). Pick up the poison, then go north-east down the far left passageway until you see two levers near the dungeon rats. Pull the levers up to open the rat cage. Then head through the two gates and use the poison that you picked up before with the food trough. The dungeon rats will eat the poisoned food and begin to die. Wait until they've all died, and then you'll find that the gate to the west has become unhinged. Head through the western gate until you find the white cog. Pick it up and use the ladder nearby to appear outside of the Clock Tower. Go inside and climb to the topmost floor. Now, use the white cog with the white spindle on the top floor. Once you've placed all of the cogs on their corresponding spindles, head back to Brother Kojo, and he will reward you. Reward * Quest point *500 Coins Category:Clock Tower